Children of War
by SLyTHeRiNz DiVaZ
Summary: Viktor is dead, Lucian still lives? Michael and Selene are now on a mission to stop the 1000 yr war but they cant do it alone and how does Kraven play a part in everything?


A/N: This is my version of the sure to come sequel of Underworld.

Chapter 1 - **A Troubled Future**

Selene and Michael stood there in the sewer as Viktor's severed head and body lay in the water filling its murky liquid with the ageless blood of the fallen Vampire elder. Now two Vampire elders were dead, Amelia and Viktor, all who was left now was Marcus and he soon would be awakened to re-enter the world and rule the Vampires.

Selene's heart sank, the man she had seen to be like a father to her had lied to her and betrayed her. Not even killing him with his own blade gave her a shred of satisfaction or comfort, too many years were weighed upon her heart. Yet she quickly tried to forget that, she could wait till she was alone to dwell on such matters, for now she had other things to think about, such as Michael who was now half Lykan and half Vampire. She knew that the Lykans had planned for this, that Lucian their leader had intended for Michael to be what he now was, the only question was, 'why?'. 

Selene also knew that once word got to Marcus of Viktor and Amelia's death he would be furious and no doubt would seek revenge against the Lykans, perhaps resulting in the worst of the war's battles. She had to count her allies, if she and Michael even had any, if Lucian were still alive she could've turned to him. Kraven then became another possibility but he had fled in fear of Viktor's wrath, he didn't even know Viktor was dead yet. There was only one other she felt she could turn to, an old friend who she hadn't seen in nearly fifty years.

Selene then turned to Michael and said, "We have to get out of here. The other Vampires will be here soon and find Viktor here," she began as she jumped up to the large whole that was knocked into the wall earlier, Michael followed, "the Lykans know what you are, they shan't harm you. The Vampires are now our main problem especially once Marcus wakes."

"So what are we going to do?" he asked.

Selene looked over to wear she expected to find Lucian's body, but he was no longer there. Michael noticed as well, "Wasn't a man dead there just before?"

"Lucian, leader of the Lykans," she replied.

"Leader? I didn't know he was their leader," he said surprised.

"There is much you'll realize you don't know. Though in due time you'll know everything there is to know about this Underworld, its people, its history and its untold stories."

Michael looked around trying desperately to take what Selene was saying deep within him, "Yea, though I can't say I want to know much more. I feel I know enough already."

Selene raised a curious brow at him, "Oh really? What is that supposed to mean. What exactly do you know?"

Michael sighed, resentful of having to say what he knew, "I know how the war started."

"How do you know? How did it all start?" she asked quietly.

Michael looked over at where Lucian had been laying earlier and sighed, "I saw it all in Lucian's memories," he began quietly, Selene listened intently, "Viktor had him chained in the center of a room to the floor and across from him with each arm chained to a column was a woman-"

"Sonia?" Selene whispered.

Michael nodded, "I guess so. She was wearing the medallion that Lucian had around his neck."

He continued, 'Yes. So as the memory continued, I saw Viktor come in and give the woman one last look then he walked out with the man who killed Lucian just now. There were a bunch of Lykans locked up behind Lucian, all of them shouting in anger for what was happening, then a hole in the roof opened wide to reveal the sun and the light engulfed the woman till she went up in flames. Her screams were chilling and her screams combined with Lucian's cries for her were more then I could bare to hear, she burned till she was burnt black, lifeless…dead," Michael said as tears brimmed Selene's eyes, he continued, "then at nightfall Viktor came back ready to kill Lucian but the moon was full and when Lucian saw it he changed and broke free of his chains knocking Viktor to the wall and jumping out of the window with Sonia's medallion in his hand. It ended after that."

"That woman was Viktor's daughter," she began with a strained voice of sorrow, Michael looked at her in disbelief, "she was with child, Lucian's child from what you say you saw, that's why he killed her and the unborn child within her. Viktor didn't want a child to be born half and half, so much so he sacrificed his own daughter and unborn grandchild. Now I understand Lucian more then ever and now I see that this war must end with both sides alive."

"What do you suppose happened to Lucian? Do you think he's still alive?" Michael asked observing the place where Lucian was last seen supposedly dead.

"He's a very strong Lykan. Silver bullets couldn't kill him, perhaps the new compacted liquid silver nitrate bullets couldn't either. Though if he did die, he died seeing what he wanted, a completed goal." She said walking over to him.

Michael looked over at her confused, "What goal?"

She looked at him comfortingly, "To see you be what you now are," she began as he stayed silent, "Come, we have to call upon an old friend for some help."

"Sonia was his wife and he watched her die and the result was this war, I can't help but feel that a great wrong was done," Michael said with genuine compassion lacing his tired voice.

Selene nodded, "That's why we shall make it up to them by making right the terrible wrong done to them."

"How?"

"I don't know. Ending the war for one thing, perhaps more can be done, but only one person would know for sure, come for the last time…we must leave here." Selene said as she began climbing up the ladder, Michael followed.

When they were back on the open streets of Berlin, they jacked a nearby car and sped off. Michael felt exhausted and fell asleep, Selene watched his sleeping figure and felt so relieved that Michael was alive and with her now. Though she had yet to admit it to anyone, even to herself, she was falling for him and it scared her a little. Yet she didn't care what he was, half-breed or not if she truly was falling for him then she wouldn't try to change that, she only hoped he was falling for her too. Though now wasn't the time to think about that, she first had to hope she would find the help she was seeking as well as the answers to her many questions. Within an hour they stopped in front of a rather large country house which resembled her coven's home back in the city except a bit smaller. Michael opened his eyes groggily and looked at where they were.

"Where are we?" he asked as he got out of the car.

Selene shut her door and walked over to him, "We're in Skeisburg, an old friend of mine lives here. Come."

They approached the black gates and Selene held down the intercom and spoke, "We're here to see Alandra."

"Who are you?" came a female reply.

"Selene."

Within a few minutes pause the gates opened. Selene walked in and Michael again followed, as they approached the large black front doors a young girl no more then seventeen awaited them, she had fiery red hair, emerald green eyes and milky white skin which glowed in the soft blue moonlight. She wore an emerald green dress which trailed down to the floor close to her, with long silk sleeves and a triangular neckline and her long curly hair flowed down her back to her waist, she was a young beauty who gazed at Selene and Michael with a blank stare.

"Follow me please," she said as Selene and Michael followed her inside, Selene sensed that the girl was probably two hundred years old or so.

"Are you taking us to Alandra?" Selene asked sounding a bit impatient.

The girl did not reply till they reached a door in the center of a long hall, with one hand she opened the door and motioned for them to go inside, "Wait in here."

Selene and Michael entered and the young red headed Vampire closed the door gently behind her and left Selene and Michael alone.

"This place looks a lot like the coven's house back in the city, it's nearly identical," she said as she continued to look around.

Michael took a seat down on a velvet red couch.

"You alright?" she asked him.

He nodded tiredly, "Just tired."

Then the door opened and in came another young girl looking no more then eighteen or nineteen, with chocolate brown hair which flowed down to her waist, brown eyes which depending on the light shown bright brown or dark brown, her skin was a light mocha and she was wearing an outfit almost identical to Selene's black leather Death Dealer outfit.

The young girl and Selene looked at each other for a long time blankly before anything was said, the young girl was the first to speak, "So you got out of your situation alive."

Selene arched a brow at her, "You know what happened?"

The girl walked towards her, "Viktor's dead," she began and Selene looked away ashamed, "Nicely done."

Selene looked at her slightly surprised by her words, "That's all you have to say? So you were down there, then. You think I wanted to kill him?"

The girl shrugged, "Whether it was your intention or not you still killed him and with his own sword…couldn't have done it better myself."

Selene sighed, "I guess I owe that to you then."

"Not at all. You sliced his head in half not me."

"Enough talk of Viktor," Selened began, "I didn't come here for that."

"I know, you came for help," replied the girl, who then looked at Michael who was staring at her as if he recognized her. 

"Yes, Alandra, we have no where to stay."

"So seems to be the problem with all the fugitives," replied Alandra.

"What do you mean?" asked Selene curiously.  
"Kraven is here as well and so is-"

"Kraven!? You took Kraven in?" Selene asked shocked.

"Yes. I didn't think that would bother you now considering you know why he was in league with Lucian," Alandra replied walking past Selene towards a nearby window.

Selene turned to face her, "I suppose. He was just trying to help end the war, that's just still a hard concept for me to grasp since I always found him to my disliking." 

"Ah, yes, cause of his obsession with you and his dream of you reigning by his side," she began with a grin, "he always wanted what he could never have."

"So said Viktor," Selene replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cause it's the truth."

"Yet perhaps he could have one thing he obviously wanted," Selene said crisply.

"Which would be?"

"The end of the war and peace between the Lykans and the Vampires."

Alandra nodded, "I agree with you. Finally your actions will be for the right cause."

Selene grew offended, "Look, I didn't know that I was only making things worse! I didn't know the truth of what was really going on and why. Please don't pretend that I did!"

Alandra looked at Selene blankly, "I never said you acted intentionally for the wrong reasons, I'm merely saying that now we won't have to worry about you messing up our plans. You've done that quiet a lot over the past four hundred years."

"What!?"

"Since the so called 'Fall of Lucian' Kraven and I have been trying to end the war. All this time we have been searching for an answer, a way to stop all the needless bloodshed. Several times we had come up with plans we thought would succeed, yet you and other Death Dealers would spoil them all. It wasn't until two hundred years ago that we decided to use the story of our origin as a way to end the war."

Selene looked over at Michael, "You mean Michael."

Alandra nodded, "For two hundred years we have been tracking down descendants of Alexander Corvinus, and for years we failed. Before modern science and technology we determined if they were carriers by whether or not they survived a bite from both species, which none did. Once we could determine who was a carrier in a laboratory it made the process quicker, until finally we got up to Michael who just happened to be the carrier we needed."

Michael listened intently to the plan he knew nothing about yet had become the center of, he grew angry yet at the same time he grew intrigued by what was being said.

"But what was so important about making a half-breed?" Selene asked confused.

Alandra sighed, "Lucian thought if he had a half-breed on his side he'd have the strength needed to take out Viktor therefore coming to the hopeful conclusion that the war would end along with Viktor's death."

"Yes, well, we'll soon see how that turns out. Marcus is set to wake soon, now the coven will get the next of the eldest vampires to wake him and when he wakes to find that two elders are dead cause of the Lykans that'll make things worse!" 

Alandra was silent a moment, "You may be right, hopefully no one besides us three in this room know you killed Viktor?"

Selene looked down at the floor, "I don't know. I think the Lykans know for they were lurking in the shadows throughout the fight. They then backed away and disappeared in the shadows once Viktor was dead."

"We'll see to it that the Lykans say nothing of your actions."

"How?" Selene asked.

"Lucian is alive. My companions took him from where he lay on the brink of death, we brought him here after giving something to keep him living for a bit longer, then we pumped the silver nitrate out of his body and he is now regenerating, but he's still unconscious. He may stay that way for a day or so, but when he wakes I shall tell him everything." Alandra said as she then walked over to Michael.

"How old are you?" Michael asked Alandra suddenly.

"Thirteen centuries old."

Michael's eyes widened in shock, "So then I'm not imagining that you were in Lucian's memory?"

Alandra's brow furrowed, "I don't understand what you mean."

Michael sighed, "Lucian bit me giving me Lykan blood, after he bit me I saw his memories of how the war began…and I think I saw you there."

"Alandra?" Selene said from behind her.

"That is why Kraven and I were in league with Lucian, we were there when Viktor killed Sonia and her unborn child, we did not agree with what had been done, so we set out to help Lucian get his revenge. Viktor was a pack of lies and stubborn insanity, he never had to go so far as to kill Sonia all for his dislike of Lykans and for centuries he lied to you Selene about the slaughter of your family, as well as to all Vampires. He made all Vampires believe that the Lykans had started the war. He did it so that you and all the Vampires would fight for him and clean up his mess by taking out the Lykans till there were none left. If anyone killed Viktor I'm glad it was you that did it; only you and Lucian I believe had that right."

Selene looked out the window and saw the shade of pale pink forming on the horizon, "Is there anywhere I can sleep for the night?"

Alandra brought Selene down to the basement where no light came through and had her sleep on a large satin sheet bed with feathered pillows; Selene fell asleep almost instantly.

Michael awoke on the same red velvet couch he had been on when he arrived the previous night, he looked over and spotted Alandra sitting on the windowsill looking out the window, without even a glance to him she said, "Sleep well?"

Michael slowly sat up groggily and looked over at the beautiful girl, "Yes, better then ever."

"Being an immortal offers peaceful slumber," she replied somberly, "Especially for a half-breed."

"How would you know?" He asked.

"Hungry?" she asked ignoring his question and tossing him a packet of blood, "Just pierce your teeth through the plastic and suck it dry."

Michael hesitantly at first did as advised and within seconds drank every last drop in the packet, "This is the cloned blood."

"Would you rather kill for your food?" She asked.

"No."

"So you want to help end the war?" She asked suddenly.

"Well, any war isn't a good war."

"True. Especially when it is your own families."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You heard the discussion Selene and I had last night."

He nodded, "Yes, you said I was the descendant of Alexander Corvinus and that's why the Lykans were after me."

"But do you know why?"

"To turn me into what I now am. Yet how does that make the Lykans and Vampires my family?" He said getting to his feet and walking towards her.

She watched him walk over to her and she smirked, "Alexander Corvinus was the first true immortal. He was a Hungarian warlord who in the late 5th century fell victim to the plague; everyone in his village died except him. Somehow his body fought off the virus and turned it to his advantage making him the first true immortal. Shortly after he fathered two sons, one was bitten by a bat and the other by a wolf, making each the first Vampire and Lykan. You are a direct descendant of them, therefore your blood is shared by every Lykan and Vampire in existence, making them your family."

"That's…unbelievable." Michael said for lack of anything better to say, he was too shocked to say much.

"You'll get used to the concept, just like you'll get used to everything else…trust me." Alandra said as she got off the windowsill.

"So you're going to help us?" Michael asked.

"If you didn't realize that by now then you must've really been out of it, huh? Come on, we have things to do." Alandra said as she lead Michael out of the room.

They walked down the hall towards another room, there they found Selene waiting for them, she looked over at Michael, "You look better…sleep well?"

"Yea, better then ever."

"I'm glad you were brought here so quick," Alandra said walking over to Selene.

"That red head lead me here, who is she?" Selene asked eyeing Alandra closely.

"A Vampire I picked up in Ireland about two hundred years ago, she had only been changed for a few days. She had no knowledge of the one who made her so I took her in and made her the keeper of this house where she found others that wished for no part in the war," Alandra replied.

"So this house has become a sanctuary?" Michael asked suddenly.

Alandra nodded, "Something like that, we even have a few Lykans here who came for shelter and safety, here we all became our own family."

"You always helped out those in need, even those you never liked." Selene said crisply.

"I suppose I thought by helping out those in need I was making up for my past mistakes of not helping where I should've."

"A way of atonement?" Selene asked.

"You could say that."

"Has it helped?"

"I think its only now finally beginning to."

"So, have you heard anything from Berlin?" Selene asked.

Alandra sighed, "Yes, they contacted me just an hour ago. They wish me to become apart of the new council and they want that I awaken Marcus since I am now one of the oldest Vampires alive."

"Who else have they asked to be in the council?" Selene asked walking over to Alandra.

"Sanari, Christ, Lucius, Amara, Stephen, Elyse and…Kraven."

Selene's eyes widened immediately, "Why!? Do they not think him a traitor?"

"Apparently all that knew of his partnership with Lucian you and the Lykans killed. Everyone else in the coven house know nothing of his 'alleged' treachery."

Selene rolled her eyes at Kraven's incredible luck, "So I imagine he ran back to the coven house didn't he."

Alandra nodded with a smirk, "Of course, he didn't even try to see you before leaving."

"Not funny."

"Sorry."

"So what now?" Selene asked firmly.

"We go back to Berlin, all four of us." Alandra replied.

"Four of us?" Michael asked.

Suddenly the door opened, "Yes, four of us."

"Lucian?" Selene said in a pitch above a whisper.

Lucian stood there looking the same as always, only as he glanced at Michael a smirk formed upon his lips, "Once we head to Berlin what shall happen?" he asked walking over to Alandra and Selene.

"We shall leave you and Michael back in your home for Michael may not be safe amongst the Vampires just yet, once that happens Selene and I shall head back to the coven house and settle matters there with Marcus once he's awakened," Alandra said wearily.

Michael walked over to the three of them and looked over at Lucian, "I'll help you end this war…I promise."

Lucian showed a face of gratitude as he placed a comforting hand on Michael's shoulder, "I'll take your word for it my brother, or else we're in for a troubling future."

Selene then remembered she still had Lucian's medallion from when she had defeated Viktor, "Lucian, I believe this is yours."

Lucian saw Selene hold out the medallion to him and you could see the gratitude in his eyes and it was enough for Selene, he then reached out for it and put it back around his neck, "Thank you."


End file.
